Hunt for the Gems
by Electivecross02
Summary: The Gems and Steven investigate a heat bloom on Bouvet Island. What started out as a simple exploration turns in the battle of their lives. Steven needs to use his newly mastered powers to help survive the trials of the temple.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Heat bloom

The Crystal Gems and Steven were hanging out at the beach in Beach City one day. They were at peace since it was weeks since a mission had come up and Steven had finally unlocked the secret to his power. Garnet was playing volleyball with Amethyst until she froze in her tracks. She stared in to blank space and then back at the Gems.

Amethyst: What was that, Garnet?

Garnet: Strange. There shouldn't be anything there.

Pearl: What's the matter? Did you see something?

Garnet: Yes. I felt a heat bloom, on Bouvet island

Steven: Finally. I've been wanting to try out my new powers! Where is Bouvet island?

Garnet: In the middle of Antarctica. It's one of the most isolated places on the planet. No help if something happens.

Amethyst: You think we can't handle it? There was that thing with the pufferfish, the giant bird, and then there was even that thing with the electric skull.

Garnet: Alright. Let's warp.

The gems moved to the warp pad and flashed straight to Bouvet island. Meanwhile in space, three hunters armed themselves for the hunt. A pyramid is then revealed to be the source of the heat bloom, 2000 feet beneath the ice. Humans had already been ensnared and prepared. Prepared...FOR THE HUNT!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 2000 feet under the ice

The gems finished the warp to the temple, and soon found that the heat bloom came from beneath the ice. They walk through an old whaling station and find a hole carved deep toward the pyramid. It was a direct shot to the temple.

Pearl: How deep do you think it goes?

Amethyst: Isn't it obvious? It leads straight to whatever cause that heat-thingy.

Amethyst dived straight into the tunnel. Garnet, Pearl, and Steven dove in as well. By the time they reached the bottom, what they saw left them astounded. It was a large temple that look liked a combination of all cultures.

Pearl: Guys, maybe we should let Steven wait outside. It could be dangerous.

Steven: I want to help. I still want to try out my new weapon!

Steven revealed his shield and threw it to an ice wall.

Pearl: Steven, there may be nothing here.

Amethyst: Exactly. There shouldn't be any trouble.

Pearl: Fine. You can come Steven.

Garnet: But stay close. I've got a bad feeling about this place.

Amethyst: (Thought)If Garnet has a bad feeling, then something bad is in there.

They walked in while outside, 3 predators activated a wrist device. Suddenly, deep beneath the temple, a Xenomorph queen awoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The hunt begins

The three hunters converged on the Gems, cloaking devices activated. As the Gems looked around they saw a special sarcophagus. Garnet, being violent naturally, simply punched it and it opened. Inside they saw 3 strange devices that looked like futuristic guns. Steven put them in his cheeseburger backpack and the gems decided to head back. All of a sudden the pyramid walls began to shift around, trapping the 4 inside the pyramid.

Steven: What happened? Why did the walls move? Are we stuck here?

Garnet: Don't worry. The walls here reconfigure every 10 minutes.

Garnet began to study some hieroglyphs. Removing her shades she revealed her 3 eyes.

Garnet: 'Only the Chosen ones may proceed.'

Suddenly a group of humans appeared behind them. Before anything could be said, multiple spider-like scorpions leapt out of the darkness, covering all of the humans' faces and rendering them unconscious. The gems watched in horror and shock.

Amethyst: What are those things?

Pearl: Does it matter? We need to get out of here!

Suddenly, the pyramid shifted again, and 3 predators jumped in front of them. They pulled out their wrist-blades. The games drew their weapons. Pearl pulled out her spear, Garnet pulled out her gauntlets, Amethyst pulled out her whip, and Steven pulled out his shield.

Amethyst: Again, what are _THOSE _things?

Garnet: I don't know

The predators charged forward and attacked the gems.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The attack of the predators and aliens

The predators charged forward towards the gems. The leader shot a net at Amethyst, trapping her between a wall and a shrinking net. Pearl attempted to cut her out, but her spear couldn't get through the special metal.

Pearl: What is this made of?

The lead predator stomped forth, picking Pearl up with one hand and Garnet with the other. He threw Garnet towards a wall. Steven was about to attack him with his shield but was knocked over by an unseen predator. When it looked like Steven was going to meet his end towards the Predator. Suddenly, a spiny, jet-black, sharp tail stabbed the predator in the back. Then the tail brought him up to a dark black creature that then killed the predator with its inner jaw.

The lead predator, noticing his dead brother, threw Pearl away, while Amethyst morphed into a ball to get out of the net.

Garnet: Gems! We need to get out of here!

Amethyst: You don't need a brain to figure that out!

The gems escaped the chamber while the predator battled with the alien. They treaded blows with blades and tails, but eventually, the Predator was overpowered and suffered the same fate as his brother. The alien hissed in victory over his kill.

The gems meanwhile were still running. They finally found some refuge some distance away.

Garnet: Is everyone ok?

Amethyst: If you count almost getting crushed by a metal net ok, then yes.

Pearl: That metal is something my spear couldn't even cut through.

Garnet: Because those things aren't from earth.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The serpents

Amethyst: What are you talking about? They aren't from earth?

Garnet: No. The technology they used is not recorded in Gem or human history.

Pearl: Why would they come here? Why now?

Before anything else could be said, multiple xenomorphs began to surround the group. The gems re-summoned their weapons and prepared to battle. Garnet easily crushed the xenos with her gauntlets, Pearl and Steven easily decapitated the xenos with their shield and spear. Amethyst was surrounded, but used a spin attack to separate the xenos then split them in half. Suddenly, all of their weapons began to melt under the xenomorph's acid blood.

Garnet: Their blood! It's melting my gauntlets.

Amethyst: Talk about hot-blooded.

Pearl: Not a time for jokes Amethyst!

Steven: How do they even know where to go? They don't have eyes or a nose or anything!

Garnet: We need to find an opening!

Suddenly the serpents heard a blood-curdling screech. They retreated, leaving the gems, once again, shocked.

Steven: What was that noise?

Garnet: Your guess is as good as mine.

Pearl: We'll wait for the pyramid to shift again. Does anybody have a watch?

Steven: I do!

Steven set his watch to 10 minutes and started it when the pyramid shifted.

The gems moved to another room filled with hieroglyphs.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Origin stories

The gems went into the new room and saw many different hieroglyphs.

Pearl: Garnet, can you read these?

Garnet: They say, "The sacrifices gave their lives, so the hunt could begin."

Suddenly one of the humans walks up out of nowhere, with a hand on his chest.

Human: KILL ME!

Suddenly, from his chest burst forth a xenomorph baby with its unforgettable screech.

Everyone: (Screams)

Amethyst: That's one of the dudes from earlier! When did that get into his body?

Steven: The spider things! They probably put that thing into him.

The baby flew out and retreated into the darkness.

Garnet: That's probably what they meant by sacrifices. It all makes sense now. The guns, the hunters, and the serpents are all connected. The hieroglyphs read, "Thousands of years ago, these hunters found this world. They taught the ancient civilizations how to build, and were worshipped as gods. Every 100 years they would return. In exchange for their mastery, they demanded a sacrifice. The spider creatures, known as facehuggers, were spawned by the serpent queen. These facehuggers spawned the ultimate prey for the young ones. If they won over the serpents, they would be deemed worthy of adulthood. They would earn these energy weapons as a reward. If it got out of hand, the hunters would use a device to destroy an entire civilization."

Steven: So, the tall ones are here to hunt the scary ones?

Pearl: Looks like it.

Steven: This place is like a prison. We took the guards' guns, and now the prisoners are on the loose. When the pyramid shifts again… we're going to give him his gun back.

Pearl: Seems like our only op….

Pearl was suddenly stabbed through the stomach by an alien tail.

Everyone: PEARL!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Enemy of my Enemy is my friend

The tail popping out of Pearl's stomach brought her up to a xenomorph. Just as Pearl was about to get killed, she released her physical form and retreated to her Gem. Steven pulled out his shield and decapitated the xeno.

Steven: I'll carry Pearl in my pack.

Steven placed Pearl in his pack.

Amethyst: Why is it that you want to side with the hunter?

Steven: First off, I never said we were going to side with him. We're going to give him his gun back. We have to weigh in the possibility that we may not get out of this alive. We can't let the serpents reach the surface. We're in the middle of a war. It's time to pick a side.

Garnet: The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

The pyramid shifted again. Suddenly two xenomorphs appeared.

Amethyst: I'll hold 'em off while you two run. Take this.

Amethyst handed Steven her gem. She immediately began to show signs of fatigue.

Amethyst: I'll be ok. When they get to me, I'll flash right back into my gem.

Steven was reluctant at first, but knew Amethyst would be ok. While they ran, Amethyst had to use her bare hands to battle the Xenos. Eventually one innerjawed the back of her head, and she disappeared into her gem.

As Steven and Garnet ran, they came upon a broken bridge. They continued their momentum and jumped across. Garnet hit the other edge of the bridge, while Steven fell off the edge. Garnet quickly grabbed hold of him and he got himself on the ledge. Before he could pul himself up, another Xenomorph grabbed her by the legs and dragged her away. Her screams were the only thing Steven could hear.

Steven: NOOOOOOO! GARNET!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: All Alone

Steven pulled himself up onto the bridge and saw no sign of Garnet. He was all alone. He was still set on one goal… giving the predator his gun back. He walked into what looked like a trophy room, filled with skulls. He looked behind him to see the predator standing there. He drew his wristblades out.

Steven: Wait! Wait. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

Steven pulled the gun from his pack and slid it to the predator. He locked it onto his shoulder and turned to see a group of xenomorphs heading directly toward him. He used his gun, shooting heated plasma bolts at the xenomorphs, blowing them off the walls. One of them jumped on Steven and without enough time to draw his shield, he used the predator's dropped spear to impale it. Suddenly he heard the same screech from before and the xenos retreated. The predator looked down at the xeno Steven killed. He pulled off the xeno's tail and turned it into a spear. He gave it to Steven, showing how he and Steven were working together. The predator moved on with Steven close behind. Meanwhile, the aliens looked at their trapped queen, and begin attacking her to use her acid blood to melt her chains. She tore herself free and stomped through the halls. The predator and Steven walk to the center of the temple and see multiple humans with holes in their chests. Then he saw Garnet.

Steven: Garnet!

Garnet: Steven. It's too late to help me. The creature is inside me. They mustn't reach the surface.

Then, a xenomorph baby burst from her chest with black and red stripes on its body. It lunged at Steven who, in anger, caught it in his hand and he snapped its neck. Garnet's body flashed into her gems. Steven grabbed them both and followed the predator to the center of the egg-filled room. The predator pointed to his wrist device and made an exploding gesture with his hand.

Steven: It's a bomb. I hope it kills all of them.

The predator activated the device and threw it to the center of the room. He and Steven run to the outside of the temple. Steven used his newly-mastered shapeshifting powers to turn into a small rocket. The predator grabbed on and they shot through the hole made in the ice. They reached the surface just as the bomb went off. All the xenomorphs were fried in the explosion. Steven and the Predator ran outside of the old town as it began to collapse. They escaped just in time. The temple, and everything inside, was destroyed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Final Battle

Looking down at their victory, the predator and Steven stared each other down. The predator removed his mask and revealed his face. Four clicking mandibles covering a fanged mouth. He pulled out a xenomorph finger with acid on the tip, and burned a special mark on Steven's cheek. The mark of the warrior. Suddenly, the Queen burst out of the ground and let out a powerful roar. Steven reacted by pulling out his shield. He threw it out as it swerved through the air cutting up the body of the Queen. He repeated this several times, while the predator did the same with his shuriken weapon. The queen swatted them both away with her tail, and gave chase to Steven. He ran from the queen, but was cornered between her and the building. When it looked like the end of Steven Universe, Pearl jumped through the air behind the queen, did a 360 spin, and stabbed it in the head with her spear. Garnet helped Steven out of his hiding place.

Garnet: Pearl! Get Steven to safety! Amethyst and I will handle the Queen.

Pearl grabbed Steven and ran to a safe place while Garnet and Amethyst fought the Queen. Garnet jumped up and punched her in the face and Amethyst tried to restrain her with her whip. Both failed and were smacked away with a simple backhand.

Steven: I gotta help them!

He grabbed his spear and threw it at the Queen. It struck her right in the head as she screeched in pain. She barreled through the gems and grabbed Steven. She prepared to head-bite him, but before she could, the predator blasted her in the face with his plasma gun. Steven suddenly took notice of a water tower hanging over a cliff.

Steven: Amethyst! Wrap your whip around the queens neck and attach it to the water tower!

Amethyst: Got it!

Amethyst took her whip, lassoed it around the queens neck and attached it to the leg of the water tower. The queen then stabbed her tail through the predator. Amethyst and Steven grabbed the whip and began to pull on it. The other gems joined in. Pearl then noticed the screw keeping the tower in place. She pulled out her spear and pulled the screws out of place. The entire water tower toppled over and brought the queen down to the freezing water. They then rushed to the bleeding predator.

Amethyst: Why are we helping him? Didn't he try to kill us earlier?

Steven: Because he's the reason I'm still breathing.

Pearl: He's right Amethyst.

Suddenly a predator ship uncloaked and landed beside them. Hundreds of predators stepped out along with a king predator. He looked at the deceased predator, then at the mark on Steven's cheek.

Amethyst: Where did that mark come from.

Steven: The hunter gave it to me because I helped him kill the xenomorphs.

The predator gave him a special, retracting staff, brought the body onto the ship and flew off.

Garnet: Let's go home. Steven's got a lot of stories for his friends.

Amethyst: Especially _Connie!_

Steven: Oh, whatever!

Meanwhile on the ship the predators placed the body of the predator on the hull of the ship and left. Suddenly, from his chest, burst forth a xenomorph baby with four mandibles over it's mouth.

THE END


End file.
